


A Matter Of Public Discussion

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (Obviously), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Chrono proposes, and fails to get any work done the next day (but not for lack of trying)





	A Matter Of Public Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever... bad health and stress are not a good combo. But to make up for it, here's some FLUFF.

On a day he wouldn't quite be able to place later, halfway through his twenty second year, Chrono Shindou finally overcame his nervousness and inhibitions and brought up to his partner a topic that had been at the back of his mind for a few years now.

A few weeks later, two months and three days before his twenty second birthday, Chrono stood on the stage at his branch, after a successful event that had drawn even people who didn't usually come to Dark Zone, and officially asked for Kouji Ibuki's hand. A confirmation of an already affirmed desire, but he wanted everyone to know that he was proud of his choice, that he was stepping into this future with joy and determination. And despite a few shocked glances, the public's reactions to the proposal was mostly positive, applause and congratulations drowning out those who would have disagreed.  
When they went to bed that evening, a brand new brass-coloured ring snugly fitted around Ibuki's finger, the world around them was buzzing with excitement and rumours, from those who had seen it coming for years to those who had been blind to the mostly quiet relationship until Chrono dropped his bomb.

When Chrono went to work the next day, he hadn't been there for more than five minutes when Shion Kiba barged into his office.  
His secretary hadn't even warned him. Clearly money and sweet smiles held as much power as ever.  
“I heard you finally took responsibility,” he said brightly. “Congratulations.”  
“What responsibility?” Chrono sighed. “It's not like either of us is pregnant. Also what are you doing in my office?”  
“Coming to congratulate my best friend and teammate on his proposal, of course. We've all been on the edge of our seats wondering when you would actually do it.”  
Chrono blinked. Shion chuckled.  
“Oh, come on. We all knew you would. You've been acting like you're already married for years.”  
“Sorry for not rushing into it,” Chrono muttered with a sigh. But despite everything, he couldn't help the slight blush that warmed his cheeks. To hear that the love and stability in his relationship had been this evident to his friends was… honestly a little validating. Just a little.  
Okay, maybe more than a little.  
“So when's the wedding?”  
“… I don't know? We haven't exactly had time to plan, we got home late last night and it's not even ten am.”  
“Tell me when, then,” he insisted, as if he wouldn't receive an invitation anyway. “And send me your wedding list. Anyway, I have places to be, unfortunately, so I'll have to talk to you again later.”  
And he was out, before Chrono could threaten him should he attempt to throw more money at them than their apartment's rent was worth.  
“Like _I_ 'm not working,” he mumbled into thin air, and sat back down to try and find where he'd abandoned the document he was in the middle of reading.

Fifteen minutes later, it was his phone that rang.  
“Tokoha?” he asked as he put it to his ear. “Isn't it _super early_ for you?”  
“More like late night,” she laughed into the phone. “Haven't gone to bed yet. Anyway, as if night would stop me from calling my best friend when he gets engaged without even telling me first.”  
Chrono sighed.  
“I told you I was considering it.”  
“Yeah, you told me _ages_ ago. And you couldn't have waited for me to be back in Japan?”  
“That's not for another two months! If I waited that long after asking him about it, he'd think I changed my mind or something.”  
“You'd better pick a day I can actually be there for the wedding.”  
“Who d'you take me for?” he sighed. “I want you and Shion there. I _need_ you guys there.”  
The phone went silent.  
“… Tokoha?”  
“Sorry—I just—that was cute. I'm getting a little emotional.” She sniffed a little, and Chrono actually conceded that it was probably real. “I'll be there. Promise.”  
“You'd better,” Chrono said, softer.  
“A-anyway,” she said, her voice recovering its usual energy and taste for teasing. “So is it Chrono Ibuki or Kouji Shindou?”  
Once again, Chrono's cheeks warmed up.  
“… I think you know the answer to that.”  
Although he would have been sad to no longer share a name with Mikuru, he didn't particularly attach any manly pride to the name. But his fiancé, he knew, had strong feelings on the matter.  
“… it's gonna be weird,” Tokoha said. “We've always just called him Ibuki.”  
Chrono chuckled.  
“You're gonna have to actually use his first name now.”  
“As if. Shindou-san it is.”  
“… are you kidding,” Chrono breathed, torn between amusement and disbelief. Would she actually follow through on that threat? He wouldn't put it past her.  
“We'll see. So was Jaime first?”  
“Jaime?” Chrono asked, unsure how Jaime factored into the equation.  
“Yeah. We were together earlier when we got the news, he left pretty quickly after that, said he had to congratulate you as soon as possible.”  
“Haven't heard from him. Maybe he didn't want to call in the middle of the night.”  
“Ma—” she yawned, “—maybe. Okay, guess I should call it a night myself.”  
“You'd better. Isn't it almost three am?”  
“Yes, _mom_ , I'm going to bed. Tell me when you have a date, okay?”  
“I'll need your schedule for that. What you already have, anyway.”  
“I'll send it tomorrow. But if you tell me ahead of time enough I'll make it anyway. Promise.”  
“… thank you, Tokoha.” His lips stretched into a smile on their own. Even with half the world between them, slipping back into banter always felt natural, and it almost felt like being fifteen again.  
Except a lot more stable. And less confusing.  
He didn't really miss being a teenager.  
“You're wel—welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me…”  
“Sleep well,” he chuckled, and she wished him a good day and hung up.

A mere half hour later, the other Anjou called him, on his work phone this time.  
He, however, actually had an excuse to call other than commenting on his personal life.  
“Have you set up your FICA checkpoints yet?” he asked, sounding as tired as Chrono expected him to be in the middle of a pre-event crunch. They should invite the guy for a relaxing dinner sometime that week; he'd have to suggest it to Ibuki when he got home. “Ours aren't running properly yet; I was wondering if I could redirect the older fighters to your branch…”  
“Set up but not plugged in… I'll go see if we can get them running today and call you back if we're good to go.”  
Mamoru sighed.  
“Thank you. You're a life saver.”  
“No problem, just tell me if you need anything else. The main branch's been going all out with those events, huh?”  
“Yes, a certain someone has definitely picked up the taste for exciting and time-intensive events from his surroundings.”  
Unfortunately, Chrono immediately realised, looking away guiltily was utterly inefficient when you were on the phone.  
“Hey, you're as guilty on this one as I am.”  
“True, but I don't live with him. And while we're on that topic, I hear congratulations are in order?”  
“… thanks. Doing it at the branch wasn't inappropriate, was it?” he asked, suddenly a little self-conscious.  
“A bold move, but not an inappropriate one, I think. If you're getting married, you would have needed to make a public statement either way; this served that purpose well. And besides,” he added, his voice filled both with warmth and with a hint of the sharpness he wore when taking on a real battle, “that boldness sends a clear message. Those who are less confident might feel safer around your branch, or the association in general. I think it's a good thing.”  
“… yeah. I hope so.”  
“I do wish I'd been there, though,” he teased, voice falling back to deceivingly chirpy. “The look on his face must have been worth seeing.”  
“… you have no idea,” Chrono sighed. Okay, if the memory was still making him a little breathless, then maybe he wasn't in over his head. He would do anything to see that quick succession of shock and overwhelming, open happiness on Ibuki's face again. “… I think they probably caught it on video, though. Since we hadn't officially closed the event yet.”  
“Good to know,” Mamoru said. Chrono could almost hear the subtle smirk in his voice, and he knew he was about to say something else, but then a faint _Mamoru-kyuuuuun_ reached him through the phone, and Mamoru let out a long suffering sigh. “I'll get back to you later.”  
“Good luck,” Chrono laughed. “I'll keep you posted on the checkpoints.”  
“Thank you.”

He was halfway through setting up his machine when a loud “ _CHRONO SHINDOU_ ” resounded through the branch.  
He didn't turn around. If Tsuneto was posing, he'd get bored eventually and come yell at him in person.  
Just as he thought, two minutes later, footsteps sounded just behind him. Three sets, one for each member of Trinity Dragon.  
“You called?” he said, not turning away from his screen. Whoever had designed this thing needed to take an internship with Christopher Lo because it was the most obfuscating nonsense he had ever seen.  
“ _How dare you?_ ”  
He blinked and turned. Tsuneto was pointing at him accusingly, his eyes clearly on the edge of tears.  
“… excuse me?”  
“How dare you just… just… get _married_ …”  
“… people get married, Tsuneto, it's a thing people do.”  
“But not this soon! I'm not ready!”  
“Good thing you're not the one getting married then,” Chrono sighed.  
“Exactly! Why are _you_ the one getting married?”  
Was this really what it was coming to? Was Tsuneto going to drag their supposed rivalry even into this?  
“Try dating first,” he sighed, exchanging exasperated yet slightly fond (or, in their case, more than slightly fond) glances with Carl and Kei. Honestly, the guy needed to stop being dramatic for ten minutes and look around him. Maybe he'd actually notice things. “Hey, Carl, think you can help me with this?”  
“What is it?” he asked, walking past Tsuneto to look at the machine Chrono was fiddling with.  
“It's for that big orienteering event.”  
“VangaRun? Isn't the launch this weekend?”  
“Yeah, but the creative goals have been up for a while and some people are already trying to submit stuff, apparently… plus I guess some want to set up their quests in advance. I got a call from Mamoru, there's already been requests at their branch, so I'm trying to get mine working but…”  
He looked at the error message on the screen and winced.  
“Leave it to me! I'll have it running in no time.”  
Chrono smiled.  
“Thanks, Carl.”  
The moment he turned back towards the two others, Kei took a step forward and grabbed his hands.  
“I'm so happy for you… congratulations.”  
Chrono stayed frozen in shock.  
“I—um—thank you,” he stammered.  
“You make a great couple.”  
“Th—thanks.” Kei released his hands, and he tried to regain some of his composure. “You guys are invited, by the way. When we actually decide on a date.”  
“You'd _better_ ,” Tsuneto sniffed.  
“It's working!” Carl called. Chrono quickly went to look at the screen with him, conveniently hiding how flustered he was.  
“You got it to work?”  
“I think so, but you need to scan a staff FICA to actually launch it…”  
Chrono took his FICA out of his pocket and pressed it to the pad in front of the screen. Immediately, the lines of text disappeared, and the association's logo flickered onto the screen, spinning a few times before revealing the Orienteering Checkpoint's actual UI.  
“… I love you,” Chrono breathed.  
“ _What!?_ ”  
Tsuneto grabbed his shoulder.  
“You're getting married! Keep your hands off Carl!”  
“I'm not putting my hands anywhere,” Chrono said. And then, because he _did_ owe Carl, he smirked a little. “Why are you so possessive, anyway?”  
Tsuneto's mouth opened and stayed so. While he was rebooting (maybe he'd start understanding, eventually), he turned back to Carl and Kei.  
“Do you guys need to be somewhere after this?”  
“Not really. I have class this afternoon, but nothing until then.”  
“Then do you think you could drop by the Dragon Empire branch? Mamoru hasn't been able to set up his either and he sounds half a coffee away from collapse.”  
Carl brightened.  
“Of course! We'll go help them!”  
And after some cheerful goodbyes, they dragged Tsuneto out.

Over the course of the morning, he received several texts, from his fellow branch leaders, Kumi (she had work, which might have been for the best), Taiyou, and to his surprise, even Sugiru Kariya.  
**Congratulations, loverboy** , Kazuma texted him as he finally took out his lunch to have a well deserved break.  
**Thanks. And thanks for not barging into my branch too.**  
**Let me guess. Kiba.**  
**And Trinity Dragon. Tokoha probably would if she wasn't at the other end of the world.**  
**So popular. Ooh Mr Shindou Ooh.**  
**Oh come on. I**  
The door to his office opened again.  
**Brb**  
“ _Chrono!_ ”  
Chrono almost jumped out of his seat at the desperate look on Kamui's tear-streaked face and the almost anguish in his voice. Before he could walk around his desk to go meet him, Kamui had thrown himself at him and grabbed his hands.  
“I never thought… never thought this day would come…”  
“Um…”  
“He's been like that all morning,” Miwa called as he entered the office behind him.  
“I...” Kamui hiccupped, “I never thought… I'd have to give you away… My little Chrono…”  
“… Kamui, you're two years older than me.”  
“It was just yesterday when you learned what a perfect guard was… and now I have to let this guy Legion with you…”  
“You _played matchmaker_.”  
“To be fair,” Miwa said as Kamui clung to his hands and stared into his eyes in anguish, “Ibuki would've gotten nowhere if we hadn't.”  
“Hey, I'd have figured him out myself eventually,” Chrono huffed. “I was just kinda busy trying to save the world and all.”  
“And you were so dashing while doing it that you snatched his heart right up,” Miwa said with a wink. Chrono rolled his eyes just as Kamui gripped his hands tighter.  
Well. At least this was better than his biological so-called father showing up. Actually, he probably shouldn't curse himself by thinking about it, because he would have to evict him otherwise.  
“If I _really_ need a father figure for the ceremony,” he told Kamui, “I'll ask you. Does that make you feel any better?”  
Kamui blinked.  
“Really?”  
“Might as well, right? Everyone knows you're my mentor ever since the G quest. And I'd rather no one else try to take the spot.”  
“I…” Kamui's eyes trembled with emotion. “I'm so happy… thank you…” He took in a deep breath. “I think I'm gonna cry.”  
“You're already crying,” Chrono pointed out, chuckling.  
“Don't disrespect your elders,” Kamui huffed, but he was clearly joking back this time.  
“Shin and Misaki also send their regards,” Miwa said once Kamui seemed to have calmed down a little. “They gave us a longer lunch break so we could come in person.”  
“How thoughtful”, Chrono sighed. Well, to be honest, he did appreciate having so many of his friends congratulating him, especially when they took the time to do it in person, but he kinda needed to get some things _done_ today. Especially with the event coming up.  
Miwa saw his face and laughed.  
“Long day?”  
“A lot of extra work, yeah.”  
“It's because you're so reliable~”  
Chrono rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.  
“You'd think I'd have learned not to be after hanging out with Mamoru long enough, huh?”  
“You can't change your nature that easily. We'll stop using up your time, though. Enjoy your meal!”  
“What!?” Kamui asked, turning in shock. “But we just got there!”  
“Do you want Shin to get on your case for being late?”  
“Hnn—fine. Chrono, I'll call you later, okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
He waved with a smile, and Kamui, with a dramatic sigh, turned and walked out of the door.  
To his surprise, Miwa hung back a little.  
“Oh, by the way. Thanks for proposing now.”  
“Huh?”  
“Two more months and I'd have owed money.”  
“Wait, what!?”  
“See you!”  
“Miwa—”  
But he was gone, the door closed behind him, and Chrono sighed, decided that he had better things to do than run after him, and went back to his seat, lunch, and abandoned phone.  
**Sorry. Kamui and Miwa showed up.**  
**See, popular.**  
**Miwa said something weird. About how he almost owed someone money? I don't get it.**  
**Oh yeah. Kumi was taking bets on when you'd actually propose.**  
**...**  
**Good thing I didn't, I'd have bet you'd do it when you came of age. Wasn't the only one, either.**  
**I don't even know whether to be offended or flattered anymore.**  
**Take it as a compliment.**

His lunch break over, Chrono went back down to the branch's lobby to welcome Rummy Labyrinth and their 'manager,' a young man who mostly stood in their shadow and seemed to be there to do the actual administrative day to day grind and follow their whims while they managed themselves.  
Over the last couple of years, the idol unit had gradually built a closer partnership with the Dark Zone branch. Although she'd quickly passed on the title due to the amount of work she had as an idol, Luna had temporarily been Pale Moon clan leader, and their already fitting aesthetic had been gleefully complemented with more of the branch and nation's flair, and stayed that way. These days, even though there was no official special partnership and even though Granblue was technically a Magallanica clan, Rummy Labyrinth was often The Dark Zone Vanguard Idols in the collective unconscious, and both of them not only ran with it but seemed to enjoy it maybe a bit too much.  
(If anyone had thought to ask _Chrono_ the much speculated “does Luna know how to use that whip from her stage outfit” question, he would have been one of the few people who actually could answer it, but he would never betray a friend's secrets like that, and thus the truth remained a mystery to the daydreaming, gossiping public.)  
“Chrono!” Luna exclaimed brightly as he stepped out of the camouflaged elevator.  
They were a little early, but that wasn't that unusual; what was unusual was Luna's excitement, even more palpable than her usual energy, and the way Am was holding back a little, too professional to scowl but still projecting a strong enough aura of it that for a second, Chrono thought they were fifteen again.  
“Hey, thanks for coming,” he called back as she hopped his way, meeting him halfway.  
“It's our job,” she pointed out with a wink and a pose. He laughed, but before he could continue, she took another step forward and grabbed his hands. “But never mind that! Congratulations!”  
“Um… thanks.” He smiled. “It's been a long time coming, huh?”  
“Absolutely.” She sighed audibly, dramatically, as Am started catching up to them. “Ah… marriage… so romantic…”  
“Hey,” Am said. “Congratulations.”  
It was curt even for her, but Chrono had too much on his hands already to point it out.  
“Thanks… let's go find some seats so we an run over that schedule, okay?” he suggested, taking pity on their manager, who was barely catching up behind Am.

Thankfully, the two idols were even more efficient and professional than they had been as teenagers. They knew the branch well; Chrono knew their routines well; all that was needed was to discuss how their interventions would interact with the rest of the launch celebration.  
After that, the only thing left would be the single rehearsal the evening before the event itself. Setting up the machinery and deciding placement would be done with the branch's own body doubles.  
“Do you guys mind staying a little later for an authograph session at the end? We're going to stay open for a while to hand out event items, so we could do both at the same time.”  
“Why don't we sign some of the items?” Luna suggested excitedly. “It'd be fun.”  
“That's too risky,” Am sighed, echoing Chrono's thoughts.  
“If a kid's running around with a signed item and someone tries to steal it from them, they lose not just their autograph, but also their event progress,” Chrono explained, but Luna's eyes widened halfway through his sentence, understanding.  
“Oh. Right.” She sighed. “Maybe we should tell the fans to behave.”  
Chrono held back a smirk.  
“Coming from you, it might actually work.”  
She grinned, the cuteness in her smile doing nothing to hide the glint in her eyes.  
“I get it though. Just photos, then? Am?”  
“I'm fine with it. It's been a while since we had an actual session.”  
“That's going to draw even more people to your branch, though, Chrono. Is that okay?”  
“We'll be ready. I'm used to it.”  
“What you did yesterday might swell the numbers, too.”  
“Huh?”  
“Those who don't already know you might want to see you for real,” she said with a wink.  
“Great. Well I guess I had it coming.”  
“Between the three of us, we'll be the least straight branch in the association.”  
“I'm not sure we can beat Dragon Empire,” he chuckled. “And besides, you're not public about it.”  
“Hmmmm, true,” Luna said, pressing a finger to her chin in a show of thoughtfulness so dramatic even he caught on to it.  
“So how long's your autograph session?” Am asked.  
“Two hours? Or less if you want. We need to start emptying the branch after that, so it's best if people aren't lined up anymore…”

They didn't stay long after that. The final details written down in their respective schedules, Chrono, the two idols and their manager stood, and made their way back to the entrance. In truth, Chrono should _maybe_ have gone right back to his office, but he wanted to see them off. Even though Rummy Labyrinth ofte cooperated with the branch, they didn't get time to chat very often.  
“So what's gotten into her?” Chrono asked Luna as she adjusted the hat she wore when going out.  
With no need for further explanation, Luna giggled.  
“She's just jealous because you beat her to it.”  
“Huh?”  
“She thought she'd be the first in our group of friends to propose. But she keeps not doing it and now you beat her to it. So she's bitter and trying not to show it because that would be admitting defeat.”  
“… are you guys gonna be okay?”  
She smiled, more grim but determined.  
“Yes. We've been working on this for a long time, especially with the other Association idols. The culture is changing… slowly, too slowly, but… someone has to be first, you know?” she finished with a grin.  
“… I know.” That was something they both knew he understood all too well.  
“And at least, our appeal hasn't been innocence or purity for a long time. It's easier for us.”  
“So if you're ready for it, then why _isn't_ she doing it?”  
“Because she'd face the entire world for me, but facing _me_ is another issue and she keeps chickening out,” she said, clearly amused. “That's why she's mad.”  
“… Ah. I see.”  
“Thanks for poking at that insecurity, by the way. Now maybe we'll see some actual progress.”  
“I didn't do it on purpose,” he sighed. “And if she's not doing it, why don't you take pity on her and do it yourself?”  
“Do you think Am wants pity?”  
He thought about it for a second and laughed.  
“Guess not.”  
“She'd feel cheated if she doesn't do it herself… so I'm waiting. At least it's entertaining to watch,” she giggled.  
“Sometimes I forget why you get along so well with Tokoha,” he chuckled with a sigh. “Well, good luck to you guys.” _And to Am especially_.  
“Luna!” Am called from outside. “We're going to be late!”  
Luna winked, blew him a kiss, and hopped out of the door.

Once they were gone, things thankfully calmed down somewhat. Checking his phone during a break revealed a text message from Naoki, complete with a selfie of him and a blushing Shingo taking a congratulatory pose, but otherwise he was free to work his ass off to make up for lost time.  
Or at least, he was for a while. About an hour before the end of his work hours (and he was _not_ running late when Ibuki would be waiting for him at home, thank you very much), his secretary knocked on his door again.  
“Yes?”  
“I'm sorry to bother you again, but…”  
Chrono sighed.  
“What is it?”  
“Kazumi Onimaru is asking if he can see you.”  
Well. At least _one_ rich boy had manners and the sense to not just barge into people's offices!  
And besides, how did anyone say no to Kazumi?  
“It's fine, let him in.”  
Kazumi walked in, all impeccable clothes and impeccable smile and yet somehow free of the arrogance that Shion managed to wear even in a wet tshirt.  
“I hope I'm not bothering you…” he started, apologetic without being withdrawn.  
“You're the first of my visitors today to actually care about that,” Chrono chuckled, standing up to meet him. “But don't worry, it's always nice to see you.”  
Kazumi smiled. It was as blinding as ever.  
“As you can probably guess, I came to congratulate you… But I'd also like to offer my help.”  
“Help?”  
“If you need any help with finding or booking a venue… I have a lot of contacts, so…” He hesitated. “I suppose Kiba could easily help with it too, but both of you have been of great help to me… I'd be happy to pay some of it back.”  
“You don't need to pay anything back…”  
“Then see it this way: I would be happy to contribute to the happiness of two of my friends.”  
“… guess I can't fault you for that,” Chrono chuckled.  
Kazumi smiled, then sobered a little, a warm melancholy colouring his face.  
“It's strange… seeing my friends get married… Things are getting better, but I still feel like my own life is playing in slow motion.”  
“Hey, I'd say you had a lot happen. Even just the year we met.”  
Kazumi laughed.  
“Yes, that year was enough 'happening' to last for a lifetime. And yet… I don't regret any of it. For me, it was the first step to freedom.”  
“You've taken a lot of steps since. You're not lagging behind anyone, Kazumi. Just taking your own path.”  
“… coming from you,” he answered with a soft smile, “I can actually believe it.”  
Chrono grinned.  
“Good, because I'm not good at big speeches so I don't know how I'd have convinced you otherwise.”  
“Don't underestimate yourself. Those speeches are what gave me the courage to start living again. But I'll take your advice. Perhaps I need to forge a future that's really my own. And to me, it starts with supporting my friends.”  
He said that last part with calm determination, and Chrono felt, once more, that in some ways they were similar. There was something about all the people he loved that shone through, an underlying will that gave strength to his own.  
Well, he of all people could understand wanting to be relied on.  
“Then… I'll ask for your help if I have to negotiate anything while organising. You're better than either of us at talking things through and making people happy.”  
Kazumi beamed.  
“It would be my pleasure.”

He was walking Kazumi back out of his office, some time later, when the walls of the Dark Zone branch resonated with a long and distant but increasingly powerful cry.  
“I FEEL IT…”  
Chrono's brain screeched to a halt.  
_That voice…_  
Kazumi blinked, and turned to Chrono, and was probably about to ask what was going on when Jaime turned the corner at full speed, skidding to correct his trajectory, his arms spread wide.  
“IN MY HEART!!!”  
Before he could even breathe, Chrono found himself collided into, almost thrown to the ground, and covered in Jaime Alcaraz, who was now clinging to his chest with both arms and legs.  
“J—Jaime!?”  
“Amigo! Congratulations!!!”  
Kazumi, helpfully, stayed at a polite distance.  
“Jaime, what—weren't you—”  
_He left pretty quickly after that,_ Tokoha's words echoed in his mind, _said he had to congratulate you as soon as possible._  
“… are you kidding me,” he breathed.  
“I come all this way to congratulate you,” Jaime pouted, “and this is the welcome I get?”  
“You _took a plane_?”  
“Of course!”  
“… I need to sit.”  
Thankfully, Jaime took the hint and let go of him.

Five minutes and a much needed coffee later, they were all seated in Chrono's office.  
“I would've been there earlier in the day,” Jaime said cheerfully, “but finding an airport that had a plane leaving for Japan that I could reach on time was an ordeal.”  
“You could've waited a few days,” Chrono sighed. Now than the shock had passed, his initial exasperation had made way to a vague sense of guilt. How much had a last minute ticket across the world even cost? Even for someone who travelled as often as Jaime…  
He was still trying to make sense of his thoughts when his cup of coffee was suddenly refilled. Kazumi had stood while he was distracted and gotten the coffee pot. Too dazed to really think about it, he gave him a grateful nod.  
“Nu-uh. I couldn't waste even an hour. Chrono, this is maybe the most important news of your _life_. I _had_ to be there.”  
Despite himself, Chrono found himself chuckling, his cheeks heating a little again. But a thought pulled at his chest, nostalgic and a little painful. And yet, in its own way, it was a reminder of what he had fought for.  
What this future that was now within his reach really meant.  
“I think… I think the more important news to me was… that he was alive. That you were all alive. When I fought back then… for a moment, I didn't know whether we'd even have a future.” He took in a shaky breath. “I didn't know _who_ would still be there to share that future with me. All those weeks leading to the battle… but especially once the gate opened and we stepped in and were separated… from that moment on, I didn't know what I'd find when I'd come back. I didn't know if I'd win… or at what price that victory would have come.” He smiled, his chest burning will a dull, forgotten pain. “Kouji and Shion made it, in the end. We saved Luna. It really was the best case scenario. But… I really could have lost him. We came close. So close.” He took a moment to swallow. “I won. And he's alive. That's the most important to me. That was the most important news of my life.”  
It felt strange, to talk about it again. Most of the time, he was too good at putting his responsibilities and the warm comfort of domesticity first, grabbing life with both hands without thinking too much about his feelings on the whole thing. But now… now it felt important.  
He never wanted to forget how lucky he was, to still have his friends and the man he loved with him. Or how important it was to fight to keep them there.  
He never wanted to take it for granted.  
He only realised that he'd been gripping his cup and staring at it when Jaime's hand came into his field of vision and rested on his, startling him.  
“And now, he wants to share that life with you,” he said, gentle. “The seeds of what you did back then are still sprouting. It's all connected.”  
“… I guess,” Chrono chuckled, his throat a little tight.  
“It's okay to celebrate, Chrono. It's okay to just feel. You don't have to be _doing_ all the time. You're already doing that enough.”  
“But—”  
“I bet you've already been thinking about what to do next, huh?” (Chrono looked away a little) “Stop that and tell me instead. What does this make you _feel_. What do you feel _now_?”  
“I…”  
Tears that he hadn't even been aware of escaped his eyes, running down his cheeks. He breathed in shakily.  
“I'm happy. And terrified. I want…” A sharp breath. “… I want to make him happy. I'm so scared of messing it up, of not…” He bit his lip. “… I can't really believe he's going to be…” _That he's going to be mine._ “He's giving me so much and I want it to be worth it. And I keep thinking… what if I _am_ in over my head? What if I'm too young after all? What if I'm not mature enough, not responsible enough… But then when I think about him, I…”  
There was a smile Ibuki had, when he felt both safe and certain. And Chrono would give anything to keep that particular smile there. To see it on his face every day.  
“You're giving him a lot too,” Kazumi pointed out.  
“Do I?” His voice felt fragile, heavy with unspilled sobs and uncertainty. _Am I really worth it?_  
“Chrono,” Jaime sighed, “I'm not as close to him as I am to you, but listen. I would need to be blind to not see that you are his world. That place at your side is probably the greatest gift you could ever have given him.”  
“But…”  
“Here's a question. Does being with _him_ feel worth it to you?”  
“Yes.” He said it without hesitation. No matter how much fear and pain he had faced, not once had he regretted his decision to get involved, with him or with the battle they had fought.  
He had waged a war for the right to those emotions.  
“Then why wouldn't it to him?”  
“I don't know, I just…” He trailed off. “I guess that's the problem. I don't know. I don't know if what I'm doing is good enough. He gives so much all the time.”  
Jaime rolled his eyes and smiled, sighing dramatically.  
“Chrono… amigo…”  
“… what?”  
“You of all people know the answer to that.”  
He looked up at Jaime's face, then at Kazumi's gently smiling one, and finally sighed, a breath of nervous laughter running through his chest and vanishing, leaving a feeling of relief behind. He pressed a hand to his eyes, squeezing out the last tears that had been gathering.  
“I just need to ask, huh?”  
Jaime pat him on the back.  
“Now that's more like it. I thought someone had replaced you with a clone for a moment.”  
Chrono snorted, slowly recovering his stability.  
“If I had clones I'd have been able to do my work properly today instead of being interrupted and running around.”  
“Do you want help?”  
They both looked up at Kazumi, who actually fidgetted a little bit but kept his smile.  
“We obviously can't do everything, but… with the three of us, I'm sure we can get some of that work done more easily. It's the least we can do after taking up your time.”  
“Kazumi!” Jaime exclaimed, standing suddenly to go grab his hands and twirl him around once. “What a good idea! A man after my own heart.”  
Kazumi blushed, and Chrono found himself laughing.  
“Well—fine. You can help me sort and file this stuff while I fill it, and I'll take care of the rest tomorrow. I want… I want to get home as early as possible today.”  
In their smiles, he read both understanding and warmth.

“Thanks, guys,” Chrono said as they walked towards the exit an hour later, waving at the evening receptionist as he went. “It _is_ much faster with three people.”  
“Have you considered hiring someone?” Kazumi asked.  
“Well, you met my secretary.”  
“He seems as overworked as you are.”  
Chrono chuckled.  
“Kinda. He takes care of everything that isn't _directly_ the Association. Sending letters, arranging orders for materials for the branch or events… say we need a thousand plastic spiders for a halloween event, he's the one in charge of finding the supplier and making the deals. It still goes through me before it's signed, though.”  
“And you handle the organisation and repartition of Association supplies.”  
“Basically.”  
“And then you double as PR and he as bouncer,” Jaime added with a wink.  
“Being a public figure is the biggest part of the job, though,” Chrono laughed. “It's kind of the point.”  
“You could still use an assistant,” Kazumi said. “If only so someone can replace you if you get s—hm?”  
He slowed down a little, and they all stared at the exit, blinking, and at the few people gathered in front of it.  
“What's going on?” Chrono asked.  
They walked forward, and, past the door, could take in the full scene. Standing on front of the entrance was a large stone statue, about twice their height, of a humanoid figure on a horse.  
“… Wow,” Jaime said.  
“I feel like I've seen this before…” Kazumi mused.  
“Aurageyser Dragon.”  
They turned to look at him.  
“… I'll just ask the staff to take it in,” he sighed. “Give me a minute.”  
“Did you order it?” Kazumi asked, following him inside.  
“ _No._ ”  
“Then…”  
“It's a wedding gift. I think.”  
Thankfully, Kazumi understood the weariness in his voice and didn't push.

A little under an hour later, Chrono closed the door to his apartment behind him, and was greeted by a warm “Welcome home.”  
It seemed he wasn't the only one who had decided to make sure to be home on time for once.  
He took off his shoes, and quietly walked along the small entrance corridor and to the living room proper, where Ibuki was sitting with his tablet.  
“I'm home,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
Ibuki leaned back into his hold, content for a while to just close his eyes and let himself be held.  
“How was your day,” he finally asked after a couple of minutes.  
“Urgh, you have no idea,” Chrono sighed.  
Ibuki didn't laugh, but the amusement slipped into his voice regardless.  
“Was it that bad?”  
“Your little event had me running around all day,” Chrono grumbled. “And I don't know how I got anything done when _everyone_ kept interrupting me.”  
“Hm?”  
“First Shion and Tokoha. Then Trinity Dragon. Miwa and Kamui. The list goes on.” He sighed. “… I can't really complain because it was really touching, but…”  
Ibuki seemed to understand. His hand rose, and gripped Chrono's arms that were circled around his chest.  
“… Ren came to see me.” He paused. “He was… exuberant.”  
“… I can imagine.” Ren Suzugamori had stepped down from his job as Branch Chief years before Chrono was appointed to his own, but they had still cooperated on enough things that he'd become acquainted with the man's eccentricities. And he did seem, in his own way, very fond of Ibuki. “Well that's one fewer person who came to stop me from getting work done.”  
“You sound like you had a rough day,” Ibuki murmured, turning a little so he could face him, voice quiet and warm and subtly inviting in a way only those who knew him very well could read. “Can I make it up to you?”  
“When did you learn to do this?” Chrono grumbled breathily, but he took the bait willingly, kissing him and sinking a hand into his hair to keep his head in place.  
When he pulled back, Ibuki was smiling widely.  
“Seriously, though,” he sighed, resting his forehead against his, “that event is gonna be the death of me. I can't even imagine what the G Quest was like.”  
“But you love it,” Ibuki pointed out.  
“… I do.” He couldn't deny that he loved those large scale events. And it brought back memories.  
The G Quest had been not just a turning point, but a special time in his life. The ordeals through which he had learned the truth behind his past and the war Ryuzu and his father had pulled him into. The victories that had given him the title of Generation Master and put him on the path that led him to his current position and life. The fights in which he had met so many people that had become important in his life, without whom he couldn't imagine the world now.  
This event was a lot more innocent. There was no war brewing. But in a way, that was the very reason it was so important. He wanted to give that same experience, pure and untainted, to as many people as he could.  
To do it right, the way it always should have been.  
“I promise to assist you to the best of my abilities,” Ibuki said, completely earnest, and Chrono's chest tightened a little.  
“… take care of your own work first. I can deal.”  
“Mmm.” He smiled, content, and let his head rest against Chrono's.  
“… Kouji…”  
“Hm?”  
“… nothing.”  
This time, it was Ibuki's hand that slipped into his hair, his fingertips just lightly rubbing his scalp on the side of his head.  
“What is it?”  
“… it's nothing, just… Thank you. Thank you for being here.”  
Ibuki looked at him. And then, silently, he pulled him down for a kiss, unusually forward and firm, like a challenge and a promise.  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  
Chrono smiled. This time, the gathering tears did not spill.  
It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (The next round of bets Kumi takes is about who cries first at the wedding)


End file.
